Talk:Taylor Hebert
Original background I completely overhauled the background, changing it from detailed things to more broad strokes, showing how she triggered and what happened. But if you guys think you should change it back, here is the original: "Taylor spent the night at Emma Barnes' house before, during breakfast the next morning, Zoe Barnes came downstairs and handed her the phone. Danny Hebert told her over the phone that her mother had died in a car accident. Taylor overheard her father berating her mother's body for texting while driving, leading to the accident. She barely ate anything for five days because her father was a wreck before she asked Emma if she could eat at her house for a few days. After Mrs. Barnes talked to her father, Danny and Taylor established a routine so that they wouldn't fall apart as a family. Emma told Taylor that she admired her for her resilience and admitted that, if her mother had died, she wouldn't be as put together as Taylor was. Taylor told her that she wasn't before revealing that she had cried herself to sleep for a week. Just before she entered high school, Emma suddenly and unexpectedly abandoned her to form a trio with Sophia Hess and Madison Clements. They began aggressively bullying her for more than two years. Once Taylor recovered, she started to prepare herself for when she would become a hero. She started exercising, training her power, doing research and preparing her costume. 1" Auburn Hair The post cited for Taylor having auburn hair is refering to Bitch as far as I can tell. Wilbow just doesn't quote properly. NuitTombee (talk) 19:57, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Tabs Those tabs in the Costume section work really well, wow. The page is so much better. Am I crazy think it might be worth adding them to the Power section too? Her abilities and tricks develop over time, and we don't have a section for Khepri anymore with the condensed page. --MugaSofer (talk) 03:23, August 12, 2016 (UTC) :Seconded going to extend to Colin(Armsmaster Defient) for appearance and personality and grue for 1st and post second trigger, for power section I would have hard differentiation on how she develops like post leviathan, post weaver ID change, and finally khepri(though that should say "spoiler!"). Just what I would do, have fun doing it your way. :--FossilLord (talk) 03:36, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Shard Discussion Does that really need it's own page? Maybe a spoiler warning once the Khepri info is added, but it hardly seems like there's enough info on the QA shard for it's own page.--MugaSofer (talk) 21:17, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Taylor's range I don't think her range increased permanently over time. The example given (22.1) was a time when she noted her range was extended beyond normal, and Wildbow has said that those range increases are temporary. I'm especially cautious about saying 5 blocks is her new 'base' range considering it had extended to 6.5 blocks in 20.5, yet shrank later. Kyakan (talk) 18:07, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Both cites specify that they're talking about her 'base' range, IIRC, that's why I picked them. Yeah, : My power’s range was about five blocks. It should have been larger, going by the running theory that feeling ‘trapped’ extended my reach, but I was in here by my own device. and : I generally measured things in city blocks – I’ve never been good at eyeballing distance – and I would say my range usually sat at around two blocks. Today I was reaching just shy of three and a half. added Could certainly add a "seemingly" in there, if you think it's warranted. MugaSofer (talk) 20:07, May 29, 2017 (UTC) Primary Picture Shouldn't the picture for Taylor be of Taylor, and not of Skitter? Given that the story is written from her perspective, I feel like it would make more sense to have the primary photograph be of Taylor at her default, perhaps with the Skitter photo somewhere below, or maybe as a second photo you can switch to. DemiserofD (talk) 08:59, April 13, 2018 (UTC)